


Where secrets are revealed and Astra takes a risk

by Thewhitestars



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Super Santa Femslash 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewhitestars/pseuds/Thewhitestars
Summary: The second prompt filling. Short but not less fun to write.The prompt was: Alex/Astra One rescues the other from a gloating supervillain.





	Where secrets are revealed and Astra takes a risk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Worffan101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worffan101/gifts).



“You will not hurt me.” The creature gloats. His words a stream of hisses and clicks. The human words hard on it’s alien tongue.

  
“I will burn you to the ground.” Astra says haughtilly. And she will, she can already feet the heat in her eyes. This creature is no match for her under the yellow sun. On Krypton, or anywhere else in that part of the galaxy a Beliac would be too much for even a seasoned warrior like Astra.

  
The creature’s hard outer shell make it impervious to impact from hand to hand combat. Or hand to claw rather in this case. And though the creature is quite slow in it’s movements, it can move in sudden bursts of speed. So when it does manage to land a hit it is usually fatal. The only way to defeat it is from afar, with a long range weapon.

 

Only here on Earth, Astra is no ordinary warrior. Everything about her is better, faster and the creature before her has no idea what he is up against. Not yet. She will relish in seeing fear in it’s beady eyes.

  
Astra lets her feet rise off the pavement, she can feel the power of the yellow sun surging in her eyes. She readies herself for her final attack just as her ear piece crackles to life and she hears her nieces voice coming trough:  
‘J’onn wants this one alive Astra’.

And the former general curses under her breath. She know this, she just disagrees. Beliacs are the scum of the universe, they will not stop unless they realize they are outmatched. They are cowards, scavengers.  
Astra knows there will be consequenses to disobeying a command, a few weeks of disiplinary measures, an angry Kara, nothing that is not worth the price of ridding the universe of this scum.

  
“I have your mate.” It hisses as she starts to swoop in.

  
“I have no mate. you hold no leverage over me.” Astra counters but when the creature steps aside and shows her the still body of one Alex Danvers, she stops her assault mid-air, just feet away from it’s scaly face.

  
Beliacs unfortunaly, have an excellent sence of smell. And while Astra could have fooled any other creature she knows as a fact, that she rolled out of Alex Danvers bed this morning, again. And while both of them vehemently denied being in any kind of relationship, they did in fact, fuck. A lot. And Beliacs were very attuned to such things.

  
“Shit.”

  
Her ear piece crackled again.’Astra? Talk to me?’. Kara’s voice worried now as the sound of the Beliac’s clicking laughter now filled the air.

  
“He has Alex.”

  
‘Astra’ Kara didn’t need to say the words, her tight voice already betraying her intentions.

  
“He will not win Little One.” She directed her words to the Beliac. “He is too puny and dim to stand against me.”

  
The Beliac though, has other ideas. He raises his barbed tail in a clear universal threath over Alex’ heart. The agent is uncounsious. No doubt as a result of the venom he has injected into her when he took her from her home.  
Astra’s lip curls and she grits her teeth. She only has a small window to act. And she needs to trust herself that she will be fast enough. In the distance she hears the sonic boom of Supergirl taking flight from the DEO headquarters.  
Time slows down als she speeds forward, angeling her body between the Beliac and Alex. Through a fog the hears the enraged screech of the Beliac as she wraps her arms around Alex and angles her body between the human, her human, and the angry creature.

  
The window closes and Astra feels the sharp sting of the Beliacs poisenous barb in her back and then there is nothing but darkness.

**

She comes to in a bright white room. Warmth surrounds her and when she groans, two hands push her down on the bed.

  
“Easy Astra.” Kara soothes. “The Beliac got you, you were poisened by his stinger.”

  
Astra blinks untill her eyes are clear,now recognizing the room as the sun room. She is on the single bed in nothing but her underwear as the yellow sun lights shine down on her at maximum cappacity. Which would also explain why Kara is the only one in the room.

 

“Alex?” she croaks.

Kara looks both relieved and uncomfortable at the same time.

  
“She’s fine. You took the hit for her. She just needs a few days of rest to let the antidote work. He only injected a small amount of venom in her blood. He… he wanted her alive, as bait.”

  
Kara looks away as she mumbles the last words, a blush rising on her cheeks. “For you.”

  
Astra sucks in a breath.

  
“Kara.” She says carefully, not sure how to explain this. Not sure yet what this is between her and Alex. Deep down she knows she didn’t save her just for Kara. She knows the Beliac picked up on more than just their mingled scents.  
“I don’t want to know.” Kara says, still looking away. But her bodylanguage give way what she knows, what she realised as soon as the Beliac said those words to her aunt. And it clearly does not sit well with her.

  
When it comes to relationships, Kara’s Kryptonian values still get in the way. More than Astra’s, who has seen many worlds, and many cultures and has always been a rebel. Who has always strained against the too tight values of Kryptonian society.  
“Are you happy with… with her?” Kara asks.

  
Astra reaches out and takes Kara’s hand in her own prompting her niece to look at her.

  
“I don’t know yet. But I think I might be.”

  
And that is as much truth as she can her. Kara nods and stands up to leave. Kara takes a folded blanket from the shelve along the wall and places it over Astra, tucking the corners in before turning down the sun lights to a lower setting.  
Kara wishes her goodnight and leaves quietly.

Astra sighs.

  
Her eyes have just started to droop as she hears the door opening again.

“Hey.”

  
Astra stares at Alex. A quick scan reveals nothing serious is amiss. At least bodily. And sme manages a small smile as Alex aproaches the bed. Astra triest to sit up but a sharp pain lances trough her back.  
“Easy Tiger.” Alex admonished as she pushes Astra back down and sits on the egde of the bed.

  
“I heard you did something monumentally stupid .”

  
“You were in danger.”

  
“Still..”

  
“Kara was distressed, I had to act fast of the creature might have been provoced by Kara’s precence.” Astra all but huffed.

  
Alex raised an eyebrow. The woman had always been too good at reading her. Perhaps because they were both warriors. Perhaps, simply because they matched well.

  
Alex took Astra’s hand in her own and squeezed. The pressure of her touch saying more than a thousand words. But then again, they rarely needed words between them.

  
Alex leaned forward and her lips placed a gentle kiss on Astra’s cheek.

  
“I should let you sleep.” Alex said as she saw Astra’s eyes close for a long moment, the injured woman still unnaturally pale. She moved to stand but Astra tugged at her hand.

  
“Will you stay?”

  
She can't bear to be away from Alex, not now, not when she had been so close to losing her altogether. Alex nodded and sat back down. Astra tugged again untill Alex head was against her shoulder and they were both crammed into the small bunk. She sighed contently.

  
They may not have named this yet but Astra wast sure it needed naming. They were safe. Her loved ones were safe, and that was enough for her.


End file.
